The invention relates to a safety belt arrangement
the rear seat unit of a motor vehicle, particularly of a convertible, comprising an upper end of a diagonal upper-torso belt interacting with a belt retractor which is fastened to a stationary component arranged behind a rear seat unit.
In the case of a known safety belt arrangement of the initially mentioned type (German Patent Document DE-GM 78 34 906), the belt retractor connected with the upper end of the diagonal upper-torso belt is fastened to the upper side of an approximately horizontally aligned rear window shelf which extends behind the rear seat unit approximately at the level of a lower edge of the rear window.
So that the occurring forces can be absorbed well on the body side, it is necessary in the case of this safety belt arrangement that the rear window shelf be constructed to be correspondingly rigid. In addition, this arrangement is not suitable for vehicles having a folding top which, in the folded-together state, is housed in a top compartment arranged behind the rear seat unit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety belt arrangement for the rear seat unit for motor vehicles having a folding top and a rear side top compartment, in which the belt retractor mounted on the upper end of the diagonal upper-torso belt is arranged properly with respect to its function and can absorb high forces.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the diagonal upper-torso belt is guided over an upper edge of an upright front boundary wall of a top compartment by means of a guiding element and wherein the belt retractor is arranged below the guiding element in a recess of the top compartment in a covered manner.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that by means of the covered arrangement of the belt retractor in a recess of the front boundary wall of the top compartment and by the guiding element for the diagonal upper-torso belt, which is placed in front, a safety belt arrangement is achieved that functions well. Because of the connecting of the recess to a transverse member of the top compartment, the occurring forces are absorbed well and are introduced well into the vehicle body.
The recess which receives the belt retractor is easy to manufacture and has a high rigidity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.